


Foxfire

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Evil Peter Hale, Fox Stiles, Fox!Stiles, Nemeton, after season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was slamming hard against his ribcage, his breathing harsh fear poured through his veins it was raining heavily and the thunder struck hard against the sky and he slammed the doors open he knew where he was heading but he refused to go, but he moved anyway the sheriff was on the ground looking dead already Melissa was hugging him hard she looked up at him broken but Derek yanked John up who’s head hung low not even meeting his eyes ”where is he?” he demanded to know he already knew, he heard Scott’s screams of sorrow, he could smell it. But he needed to hear it. John was dropped on the ground like a sack of potato Melissa cried out trying to catch him. Derek’s legs where trembling as he walked into the morgue Scott was clinging on to a torn bloody body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxfire

His heart was slamming hard against his ribcage, his breathing harsh fear poured through his veins it was raining heavily and the thunder struck hard against the sky and he slammed the doors open he knew where he was heading but he refused to go, but he moved anyway the sheriff was on the ground looking dead already Melissa was hugging him hard she looked up at him broken but Derek yanked John up who’s head hung low not even meeting his eyes ”where is he?” he demanded to know he already knew, he heard Scott’s screams of sorrow, he could smell it. But he needed to hear it. John was dropped on the ground like a sack of potato Melissa cried out trying to catch him. Derek’s legs where trembling as he walked into the morgue Scott was clinging on to a torn bloody body. A knocked out corner was at the ground was by his feets.   
  
Derek broke into a sob seeing that dead body, his neck was slashed open by claws he could instantly smell it and he felt a rage bubble inside of him but seeing him lay there made him move forward, everything he touched, loved. Died. He was poison he was venom. He kept away. He didn’t understand, he stayed away. He never did anything, he never kissed the boy proclaimed his love, he stayed away. He sobbed out ”Stiles.” He leaned down kissing the forehead he hugged his head ”I’m sorry.” He moved away from the body his body trembling. Then he ran.  
  
He yanked the door open to his loft seeing Peter standing there looking through papers. ”What did you do?!” he roared and Peter smirked tilting his head.  
  
”Nephew what…”  
  
    ”Cut the bullshit.” He gritted yanking Peter’s shirt that pushed him back snorting.  
 ”He’s just a single human.”  
  
       ”You knew didn’t you? Thats why you did it.” Derek demanded from Peter that looked amused at him.  
  
                            ”Knew what? he’s a stupid little child…”  
  
                                                 ”Knew you knew! You knew you took Laura and now him. Have I not been punished enough?”  
  
  
       ”Derek….” Peter warned ”you felt nothing for him he was just a  spas he found something out with that sneaky nose of him. I couldn’t allow that. It happens.”  
  
”No. Your lying. You knew, you knew.” Derek roared his blue eyes glowing in rage.  
  
                                        ”Knew what Derek?” Peter seemed tense almost scared.  
  
                    ”Knew that I love him.” He pointed at him ”You knew.”   
                                            ”Derek… I didn’t know.”  
  
”You knew.” He screamed but before he could charge Scott was behind him smelling like Stiles blood and Derek felt sick to his stomach he wasn’t crying anymore, just growling. ”He killed him. Peter killed Stiles.” Derek growled and before he could take a step forward Scott leaped forward ripping into Peter screaming.  
  
”You killed Stiles! Bastard” Scott kept slamming Peter scull against the concrete floor Derek roared and started to top he lost himself in the frenzy his alpha roaring as he slammed and slammed he didn’t look human anymore. He looked like something else, like a beast.  
  
”Enough!”  a voice screamed but Isaac was thrown across the room.  
  
”Derek. He’s dead.” Cora voiced standing behind not interfering Derek looked at his hands and started to cry Scott kept slamming the few pieces of Peter’s scull into the concrete and kept roaring. Screaming curses and making all scared. For hours the boy Scott kept ripping into the dead body there was no bone that was not broken torn, there was just a pile of blood but Scott kept on ripping into flesh.  
  
”Where is he? Where is my son?” John asked broken they all turned to him that stood there his bottle of alcohol from his hands as he saw Scott that looked up feral his red eyes glowing his body wolfed out. ”Oh Scott.” John breathed out. Then he turned to Derek. ”Where is my son?”  
  
”What?” Cora asked Derek stared into his hands broken.  
  
”Stiles isn’t at the corners… the body is gone.” Scott froze looking up then ran out, they all followed, it didn’t take long, they found him in the woods, on a big cut down tree.   
  
”The nemeton….” Isaac choked looking scared pointing at the centre of the tree. On it. It smelled like Stiles it did but it wasn’t Stiles. Scott moved forward kneeling his hand reaching to touch and the small red fox started to stir. It blinked and looked at Scott then so much fear and anxiety poured out of Stiles.  
  
”Don’t” a voice said they looked at the veterinarian that stood there, his cloths bloody from Stiles blood, ”he has not healed.”  
  
”What have you done to my son?!” John screamed.   
  
”Me… nothing. Peter on the other hand… there is something about his claws, his bite. That activates anyone who has… potential. Lydia’s banshee’s power awoke, Kate’s true face showed.” Deaton spoke gently his hands up as Scott was growling at him. ”I heard his call. I brought him here to heal that is all.” Scott wanted to reach him again ”don’t. He needs to heal.”  
  
”Why… is he a fox?”  
  
”They are cleaver, fast, loyal… do you want me to continue?” Deaton asked looking at them.  
  
”Will he change back?”  
  
”In time.”   
  



End file.
